Guide assemblies are used to guide motion of devices operably connected to the guide assemblies such as drawers or working tools. A guide assembly typically includes a carriage that is supported and guided by a guide rail. The carriage typically includes guide wheels that ride on the guide rails. The guide rail defines the path along which the device can move. One such representative guide assembly is illustrated in International Patent Application assigned to T Race S.P.A. having International Application Number PCT/EP2006/002013 and having International Publication Number WO 2006/094734, which designates the United States, the teachings and disclosures of which are incorporated herein in there entireties by reference thereto. WO 2006/09734 teaches a guide assembly that includes a carriage having two different guide wheels to provide an auto-aligning effect. Each guide wheel includes a pair of converging sides that are separated by a flat surface. The flat surface of one guide wheel is wider than the flat surface of the other guide wheel. By having different flat surface widths, one guide wheel has the two converging sides ride on the guide rail while the other guide wheel rides primarily on the flat surface of the guide wheel independent of the two converging surfaces. The guide rails disclosed in WO 2006/09734 provide for only one orientation of the guide wheels relative to the guide rails.
The present invention relates to improvements of such guide assemblies and guide rails as well as methods of forming guide assemblies.